Owning Up
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: His thoughts weren't on the moon, or the mountains, or the moon, or how noisy it was or even how hot it was. No, he had found Fuu... but not before she found a new "man" in her life. Just waff


The crickets were chirping too loud for him to sleep. Or atleast, that was the excuse Mugen was going to go with. In the reality he seemed happy to ignore it was simply that he was too busy to find sleep, yet. True, he could have curled up despite the swirling heat that still lingered from the day. But no, the vagrant's mind was too far away to even imagine sleeping. So, rather than sprawl out on the forest floor, he took to lounging on a high branch of an oak tree, gazing blandly at the large moon that nearly kissed the mountains along the horizon.

But his thoughts weren't on the moon, or the mountains, or the moon, or how noisy it was or even how hot it was.

No, he had found Fuu.

After nearly three years he had just… found her. But not before she found a new… "man" in her life.

Where, you may wonder? The funny thing was he hadn't been too sure.

In fact, neither had she. For you see, though Mugen had found her, she had not seen him, yet.

It had all started a month ago. Mugen was taking a leisure stroll through some forest, looking for maybe a rabbit to kill and feast upon. Lucky for him, one scurried right by his feet (spooked by something in the bushes) thinking quickly (as he always did) he caught, and killed the little beast in a matter of seconds. His victory was short lived, however, for while he was trying to gather fire wood to roast the sucker, he heard a splash coming from over the edge of the small rocky cliffisde the forest cut through. The splash wasn't enough to bother him, but the faint giggle, followed by low gasp more than had his interest peeked.

Peering around a large tree and setting his gaze downward, he nearly lost his breath.

She was there, but she wasn't alone. The steam was curling around the two, the moon glistening off the delicate skin, making the water glow with a celestial beam.

"One… Two… THREE!" Fuu counted, holding onto her bathing partner affectionately, then letting him float a bit on his own. The child cackled a coo and splashed. His baby blubber wasn't enough to keep him floating long, but his mother quickly grabbed back onto him, rewarding him with kisses and affectionate praises of his good effort. The little boy's chubby fingers clutched his mother's bosom, laughing freely. The lad was fond of the water, even if he hadn't mastered it properly.

Mugen was stiff. Sure, he and the sunflower girl had fucked… the night they all shared their little secrets by the fire, after he saw she and Jin embracing. But he hadn't thought a child had come of it. After all… hadn't he pulled out?

Relief washed over him momentarily at the thought of the bouncing brat maybe not being his, but that relief soon struck over into horror. Who's was it, then? Fish face's? He'd die.

But upon further inspection, he was soon relieved again. The tike was adorned with a mop of fuzzy hair (despite its' current wet state, Mugen could clearly see the thick, ratty-ness of it) and the babys' skin was too caramel colored to belong to Jin. And he certainly didn't get it from his mother. But those big brown eyes were all Fuu's.

A part of Mugen wanted to run off, chalk it up to bad luck and go on his life. After all, Fuu looked really happy on her own, bathing and loving on the baby the way any mother would.

"Kick, kick, kick!" She instructed, grasping only on the baby's hands so it's body lay flat on the water. He kicked, alright, but way too spiratic to keep him up for long, even if he was pretty strong for so young, "Great job! You're such a big boy!"

It dawned on Mugen that the stupid woman was gallivanting around all naked in the middle of a dark forest with a two year old. She hadn't even noticed that he was watching. Was she insane? Or was she just trying to teach her son how to get kidnapped at such a young age? And what was she even doing so in the middle of nowhere? It was nearly forty miles to the nearest village.

"Moron," He grumbled, deciding he could keep watch over them while they bathed. After all, its not like he was that hungry, anyway.

Suddenly, the child's left hand slipped from his mother's, and he went plummeting into the five-foot water. Fuu was quick, but not quick enough. The kid had gotten a lung full of warm water and was already coughing and crying when she picked him up. On cue, Fuu coddled him affectionately, rubbing his back and kissing every tear that fell.

"Oh no!" She said, despite her big smile, "Did Momma's big boy get scared? Poor little thing,"

Mugen lost himself watching them, even if he wanted to reprimand the woman for doting too much. How was the boy going to learn if she pampered him so? Still… His running instinct hadn't kicked in quite yet, and all he could do was perch himself on a boulder and watch them intently, the thought of joining them crossing his mind a few times. What would she say? Would she be glad to see him? Or would she be angry with him? Regardless, he knew she would cry. But what about afterwards? He wasn't sure if she'd allow him access to his child, and if she did, would he want it?

Alas, he didn't move, but waited for the boy to hush his cries. Once he did so, Fuu seemed to decide that bath time was concluded, and she started to get them out of the natural hot tub. It was the first time in years Mugen got to see her naked and a devious smirk curled on his lips at the memories that body brought back for him. Such a tenderly supple young lass. The birth had given her a few extra pouches in the places Mugen liked the most, even if she seemed only a bit wider in the waist, it wasn't enough to deem her anything less than delicious.

If anything she'd be softer, and better for squeezing.

But just as he let his mind wonder off to a dirty place, a pair of doe eyes locked on him. He had been spotted, but not by the woman. Her back had been facing him, but the baby looming over her shoulder got a good view at him.

A long moment of silence passed while Fuu looked for their clothes, and Mugen was a deer in the headlights. He had never felt so nervous, which he felt stupid about. What the fuck was he on trial for? The little cur had no idea who he was…

And yet those eyes seemed so curious, so _knowing_…

That is, until the tike tore his gaze sharply away from Mugens' and blurted out a terrified wail that got both his parents attention. His horrified cry was muffled into Fuu's shoulder and he gripped her tightly.

"What's wrong?" Fuu asked him, worriedly. A mother knows her baby's cries, after all. Something had scared her child, and she had no clue what. She looked over her shoulder, but found nothing there aside from a few rustling bushed by a large boulder. She paused for a moment before chuckling, "Well… whatever it was, it was more scared of you, than you were of it,"

Her wise words did nothing to console the boy, despite how true they were. So, with more shushing and kissing, she got them both dressed for the night and started to get them both ready for bed.

While the baby ate, she spoke kindly to him, "Uncle Jin wont like you if all you do is cry at silly things, Fugen,"

So, she was visiting Fish Face, eh? Typical. How the hell was she planning on getting to… wherever the fuck that guy was, anyway? A young mother and baby were like big tempting targets to some assholes, and with Fuu's track record, she was bound to get into more than her fair share of trouble. That poor kid of hers didn't stand a chance.

But in all honesty, he hadn't planned on trailing them as much as he had. In fact, he meant to approach them several times, but it never seemed right. The week passed way too long, and he still had no clue how to even let his presence be known. He did, howvere, find out that she was journeying back to Edo. Apparently Fish face and that whore from episode 11 were shacked up there. Nothing in Mugen wanted to see him or that Shino bitch, either. But in a way, he wasn't bothered enough to find something better to do. Honestly… he couldn't think of anything.

During the day he'd stay nearly thirty feet behind them, and never directly. Surprisingly, he only had to save them once, and that was done very easily. The douche had been a typical mugger, and was about to pounce on Fuu's turned back. Luckily for the brat strapped to it, Mugen grabbed the crook before he got airborne and beat the living shit out of him. Got some cash out of it, too.

Nonetheless, sleep was still not gracing him with its' presence. He had too much on his mind. Why wasn't she looking for him? Did she not want him to know about his kid? Did Jin know about the kid before he did? And why the fuck did the stupid brat cry when he saw him? What? He got scared? Great. Just fucking perfect. His own kid thought he was the boogie man.

Not that Mugen could blame him.

"Maw-mmaw," croaked the little whiner under the tree. Fugen was waking, and Fuu hadn't had much sleep in the last three days. Without giving himself any time to talk himself out of it, Mugen dropped from the tree branch, landing soundlessly beside the mewling crier.

Innocent brown eyes met cold grey and silence overwhelmed the area. He had actually startled the poor kid into silence.

Mugen cleared his throat and tried to introduce himself to his awoken son, crouching to sit Indian style and hoisting the baby into his lap the way the watched Fuu do so many times.

The boy wasn't so young that he couldn't waggle himself around. After all, Mugen had watched Fuu try teaching him how to walk. He could take a few steps with her hands in his, atleast. But he always fell down when she let go. So Mugen didn't need to worry so much about holding his head up, or even making a cradle with his arms the way he imagined all babies were held. Instead, the fuzzy headed boy warmed up to him and cuddled into his dirty shirt. The dust from the fabric ticked Fugen's nose and he sneezed on Mugen's chest, who only cringed a little bit.

Chubby hands stroked Mugen's scruffy chin in curiosity, while Mugen watched with the same gaze. Neither one had seen something like the other so close up, before so were both exploring. Surely, they had seen others in passing, but was never permitted to touch one… not that either had any desire to do so, before, that is. The roughness of a man's skin seemed as foreign to the boy as all babies seemed to the vagrant. It was amazing how both could be in such pure wonder and awe of the other. And with a hesitation that could only be described as frightful (even though Mugen was hardly afraid of the kid) a dirty hand came up to stroke the fuzz mop of hair at the top of his head. The father marveled at the feeling. His hand could cover nearly all the child's head, face and all, but he took to gently scratching and petting the oddly thick hair. There was no doubt that (the cleverly named) Fugen could be anyone else's son. Mugen was definitely the father.

"Guess it sucks to be you, brat," Mugen warned him, and the boy laughed delightedly at the sound of his father's gravely voice. With a wide open mouth and a giant smile, Fugen leaned forward and slammed his mouth over Mugen's cheek, running his baby tongue over the harsh skin there. Mugen tore the boy away, holding him with both arms away as far as he could, "Yuck, What was that, whelp?"

"A kiss," A gentle voice informed. Mugen looked over wide eyed at Fuu, who was watching them with moist eyes, "That's how he kisses,"

God this was awkward.

"D'all babies kiss that way?"

"I don't know," Fuu shrugged, sitting up and staring at him. Fugen broke the silence by cooing loudly, thrilled his mother was now awake. In his little mind, his mother present with his fun new friend meant play time, unknowing of the clear and present drama happening over his mere existence.

"I've missed you," She finally whispered.

"Yeah…" Mugen agreed. What the fuck? Why did he say that? Was he a moron? What kind of reply was 'yeah' to when someone says they miss you? Idiot. Quick! Change topics, "He uh… looks like me,"

Fuu nodded.

"But… he looks like you, too," Mugen continued, giving the kid a once over, "His eyes… and I guess his nose… Got your smile, also,"

She smiled and leaned over so she could sit next to him, gazing at the child, "You noticed? Everyone says he looks nothing like me,"

Mugen shook his head. Fugen mimicked while blowing a spit bubble, "Nah. The hair is just distracting,"

A long while passed. The two allowed themselves to forget the awkwardness and play happily with the son as if they had been together since his birth. Fuu told Mugen how he liked to have his belly raspberried and be spun in the air. Mugen took the game to a new level, however, tossing the kid up higher than he had ever been. The child laughed hysterically, while the mother nearly had a panic attack. Mugen was able to calm down, however, when she later showed him how to count on Fugen's toes, and a few of his favorite songs. They played peek-a-boo games and even tried getting a few first steps out of the lad.

But within an hour, Fugen started to get rather fussy, and not much fun to play with any longer, "What's his deal?" Mugen nearly pouted, looking around the kid as if there were a visible answer on the body.

Fuu took him from his father and cradled him under her bosom, "He's just tired… he'll fall asleep after he eats,"

Oddly, Mugen didn't get all turned-on when she slipped an arm out of her kimono and tucked out a breast for Fugen to suckle on. His eyes widened, finally getting a close up look of how children were fed. It was… odd how not horny he got by the whole breast thing. Though… he was a little jealous at the thought of what that milk must have tasted like.

"He takes after me," Fuu beamed, keeping her eyes on the hastily eating baby, "He eats three times his own weight,"

Mugen had to chuckle at that, but found himself taking off his red haori and slipping delicately over her exposed shoulders. Fuu seemed surprised, but thanked him sweetly.

"I'm heading to Edo, Fuu,"

She looked back at him, eyes widened at the seriousness in his tone. His gaze was just so, looking as if he were about to face Mukoro again. He looked her straight in the eye and barked, "So, Don't think you can get me to stay around,"

"I was headed there already," She smiled bashfully, "Jin's living there with Shino, you know,"

"Issat so?" He asked boredly, leaning up against the base of the tree.

"Would you like to travel with me… with us?"

"May as well, I guess,"

OOooOOOooOO

a/N- hope u liked it…review pls


End file.
